


After School Special

by octopizzy



Category: Naruto
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - High School, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Horny Teenagers, M/M, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Obito is in a gay porno and he doesn't know it, Obito's very good very horny day, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:41:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21751642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/octopizzy/pseuds/octopizzy
Summary: After accidentally finding out his best friend's secret, Obito gets a little closer to Kakashi than he'd originally thought he could.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Namikaze Minato, Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 7
Kudos: 128





	After School Special

Obito Uchiha was going to pass this class no matter what it took. His grandma would be really disappointed if he didn’t graduate on time with the rest of his year. Or at least, that’s what he told himself to justify his breaking into Minato-sensei’s classroom after school to peek at the answers to the quiz. Checking to make sure no one was looking, he slipped past the door, shutting it quietly behind him. 

There was something about being in a classroom without any students or teachers that gave Obito the heebie jeebies. He moved quickly towards Minato’s desk, wanting to spend the least time possible in the room. Behind the pine desk littered with paper stood a filing cabinet where he knew his teacher kept his private paperwork. He’d made this discovery one day after Minato called him in after class to discuss his test results, making a mental note of the exact drawer for _personal_ reasons, such as this one. 

One pull on the drawer and Obito realized his mistake: he had forgotten that Minato kept this drawer locked, for obvious reasons. _Idiot!_ He scolded himself, but as he lamented over his inability to remember important details, a noise caught his attention. The doorknob rattled and Obito’s heart leapt into his throat. He had heard about the fight or flight instinct before on one of the rare occasions he paid attention in psych, but in the moment all he could think of was to hide. Running for the utility closet, he tripped over his shoelaces, smashing into the wall face first. He felt warm liquid gush out of his nostrils and cursed his luck before ducking into the closet, the door unable to close all the way due to Obito’s teenage proportions. 

Hearing voices, he held the door as shut as possible while still being able to peek through the small crack at their sources. 

“Just think about it, Kakashi.” The familiar voice of his sensei filled the room as he watched the young blonde teacher take a seat at his desk. “I think it could really do both of you some good.”

“I’ve already thought about it.” The tired, casual drawl of his best friend replied. “He’s a lost cause, honestly. Why should I waste my time on an idiot like him?” Kakashi took a seat on the desk in front of Minato, much to Obito’s surprise; it was very out of character for his friend to act so inappropriately in front of his senior. Minato just smiled, pushing his chair in. 

“I know you don’t see the potential in him, but I do. He just needs a good tutor, someone to push him.” The blonde put his hand on Kakashi’s knee. “A friend, even?”

“Then get Rin to do it.” Kakashi rolled his eyes before letting out a sigh. “But...I’ll consider it.” Minato picked up his hand up and held it to his face, kissing the palm. Obito’s face turned bright red; he knew they were close but not _this_ close.

“Thank you Kakashi. Now what did you want to discuss with me?”

“Hmm? Oh nothing I just wanted to suck your cock.” His best friend said in such a confident, casual manner that Obito almost gasped out loud. Minato just chuckled and leaned back in his chair, allowing for the teen to slip in between them and drop to his knees. Obito watched in shock as Kakashi unbuckled his belt and pulled open the front of his pants and begin stroking his teacher to full hardness. If there had been a list of things he hadn’t expected to ever see, his history teacher’s erection would be at the top of the list. 

“Make it quick.” Minato murmured, one hand resting in Kakashi’s silver hair as he tilted his hips up. 

“Please, I can make you come in a minute, flat.” Kakashi retorted, licking a long stripe along the underside of Minato’s cock. “I’ll take as much time as I need.” 

Obito quickly found his pants to be rather tight around the crotch region, and his awkward, cramped position in the closet made much worse as he watched valedictorian Kakashi Hatake enthusiastically fellate their teacher. 

“You’re such a good boy.” Minato purred, receiving a deep moan around him in response. Obito quietly palmed himself with the hand not occupied by keeping the door closed, biting his lips, tasting the remnants of his nose bleed that had thankfully stopped. This continued for a time, the sounds becoming more obscene, until with a grunt, Minato yanked the other’s head forward sharply and curled inwards before relaxing back in his chair, spent. Kakashi leaned back and wiped his mouth, his cheeks flushed and his pupils wide. Obito knew that his friend was conventionally quite attractive under his surgical mask he wore on a daily basis, but seeing him like this was different. 

“Come here.” Minato patted his thighs and Kakashi stood up, straddling the other man. “Good boys deserve rewards.” Kakashi unzipped his pants, freeing his own erection. Minato took him in his hand and began to stroke, eliciting a shudder and a whimper from the teen. With his other hand, he cupped Kakashi’s face, his thumb pressing down on his lips before sliding his digit into the other’s mouth. Obito watched his friend’s hips move as he fucked into Minato’s hand, desperately seeking release. One of Kakashi’s hands moved to push his shirt up, exposing his abdomen, before beginning to massage his pecs. Minato removed the hand from his face and settled it on his hip, watching the frankly pornographic display currently writhing in his lap. 

Obito’s eyes never left Kakashi’s body as he too sought his own climax, coming closer every time Kakashi let out a breathy _Sensei…_

“Come for me.” Minato ordered, quickly pulling a tissue from his desk and holding it at the ready. Kakashi bit his own fist as he came, his hips stuttering forward and his abdominal muscles visibly clenching. 

The buzzing of a phone caught everyone off guard and Obito nearly spilled out of the closet as he scrambled to turn his cell off. Kakashi slid off of his teacher’s lap and answered his own phone as Minato cleaned him up, tucking both of them back into their pants. 

“Yeah I’ll be outside the library in like, 2 minutes.” Kakashi’s voice sounded so calm, despite his recent activity. “No I don’t know where Obito is.”

Obito looked down at his phone to realize that by some chance, his grandmother had decided to text him at the same time Rin had apparently called Kakashi, saving his ass. Seeing his grandmothers sweet, innocent question about groceries killed his erection entirely. Kakashi hung up the phone and picked up his school bag, slinging it over his shoulder. 

“Speaking of the young Uchiha.” Minato spoke, standing up from his chair and smoothing out his clothes. “Think about what I said earlier.” Kakashi sighed and rolled his eyes. 

“I will, Sensei.” He groaned, the word having a much different sound than when it was previously being used. Minato followed behind Kakashi as the pair left the room, leaving Obito alone with his thoughts and his boxers slightly wet with precome. 

___________

The walk home was almost too much for Obito to bear. After he escaped the classroom and cleaned his face in the bathroom, he met up with Rin and Kakashi outside of the library as usual, apologizing for being late. 

“Your face looks red, are you okay?” Rin grasped Obito’s face with her hand as they walked home together, inspecting him. “Did you get hurt? Your nose looks a little sore.”

“Uh yeah I fell earlier.” Technically he wasn’t lying. “Tripped over my shoelaces. Don’t worry about it.” Rin releases his face and lets out a sigh he’s heard all too often. 

“You’d trip over nothing if you could.” Kakashi raised his eyebrows. In between them, Rin gives Kakashi a playful push. 

“Don’t be so mean Kakashi-kun.” Seeing her dumb, lovesick eyes she makes at their friend only makes Obito feel a little sick. “Are you ready for the history test tomorrow Obito?”

“Totally.” He lied, his cheeks flushing red. “My mind is completely focused right now. Never felt better.” Rin smiled at him genuinely, making his stomach flip. 

“See! I told you studying would help!” She laughed, a slight skip in her step as she kept up between the two long-legged teenage boys. The three walked the rest of the way, Rin catching them up on the latest gossip amongst their schoolmates until they got to the street where their paths began to diverge. She waved them goodbye as she hurried off, promising to text later about meeting up after dinner to study. As Obito was about to finally be free to go home and jack off, Kakashi turned to him. 

“So uh, Minato-sensei thinks I should tutor you.” He sounds hesitant, as if just suggesting it is beneath him. Obito thinks of the conversation he overheard earlier and how Kakashi had called him an idiot, but rather than being angry he thinks of how Kakashi looked after that, with his skin flushed and his lips plump. “I don’t know what good it’ll do you, since you seem to have resigned yourself to failure but...If you want me to do it, I’ll do it.”

“If I want you to do what?” Obito couldn’t help but think of his lips under that mask. Would they be soft? He’d never even considered kissing Kakashi before today but now it’s all he could think about. 

“Are you even listening?” Kakashi smacked his arm. “Tutor you! Ugh, why did I even bother to ask.”

“Sorry, sorry!” Obito rubbed his arm where he hit him. “Yeah um, I think I kinda need it actually. If I fail this class I won’t be able to graduate with you guys.” Kakashi’s disappointed face is one that he’s very familiar with, much like Rin’s sigh. 

“You wanna come over then? My grandma’s out at her knitting circle until later but you’re welcome if you want.”

“Sure, why not.” Kakashi shrugged and the pair walked together to Obito’s house in relative silence. 

____________

Having Kakashi in his bedroom was now more problematic than he could have imagined. They were sitting on his bed, both cross-legged, going over their notes together as Kakashi tried to fill in any and all of the blanks in Obito’s and answer his questions. To be honest, he was a much better tutor than he gave himself credit for, but unfortunately, Obito found it hard to be a good student. Every time Kakashi stretched, he could see a small sliver of his tummy, including the silver happy trail that disappeared into his pants. Obito had never been into boys, in fact, the only person he’d ever been into was Rin, so why did he so desperately want to push the other teen’s shirt up and suck hickies into that beautiful, pale skin? What would Sensei think if he saw marks from someone else? The thought made Obito’s cock perk up, which was inconvenient considering he was sitting with his legs relatively open to his friend. All hopes that it wasn’t noticeable failed when Kakashi responded.

“Obito, are you hard right now?” His eyes were focused on his crotch, and Obito tried to cover himself, his face turning bright red. “Do historical timelines turn you on or something? Is that why you’ve been failing class?”

“No! No, I mean yes I am...um, indisposed, but not because of that.” He stuttered, scrambling backwards. Kakashi hummed thoughtfully and leaned forward, hovering over him, an almost predatory look in his eyes. It just made Obito harder.

“Were you thinking of something?” Kakashi’s tone would have seemed solely judgemental to him before, but now, it could be read as almost sensual. Obito swallowed hard and nodded, his hands clutching at his comforter. Kakashi settled back on his heels and touched one of Obito’s knees, making him inhale quickly. 

“I could take care of it for you, if you wanted.” His looked at Obito through his long eyelashes, his pupils blown so wide his eyes almost looked black. Obito couldn’t respond, instead he lay there frozen, his breaths shaky. 

Kakashi slid his hand down his thigh, watching Obito’s reaction the entire time, waiting for any kind of signal, before reaching his crotch. He began to palm him through his pants, causing Obito to yelp, but he did nothing to stop his friend as he rubbed his erection. 

Obito watched, hypnotized, as Kakashi slowly unbuttoned his pants and pulled his boxers down over his cock, taking him in his hand and beginning to stroke him gently.

“Didn’t know you were so hung, B.” Kakashi chuckled. Settling down on his stomach between the other’s legs, he pushed Obito’s knees further apart before leaning down and pressing his lips to the head, Kakashi’s eyes never leaving his. 

“Ka...kashi.” Obito moaned as his friend slowly pushed his cock into his mouth, one hand around the base. As Kakashi worked on him with his tongue, Obito let his head fall back. Jacking off just wouldn’t be the same again. 

The same as before, a phone buzzing pulled the pair out of the moment. Obito reached for his phone and seeing Rin’s photo appear on the screen, answered without thinking. 

“Hey Rin.” He hoped he didn’t sound as breathless and debauched as he felt. “What’s up?”

“Hey! My mom was wondering if you wanted to come over for dinner.” Her voice sounded so sweet and innocent. Obito gave Kakashi a look, but he didn’t stop. Instead, he increased his efforts, taking him deeper until he hit the back of his throat.

“Kakashi!” Obito yelped, almost kicking him with his foot. Realizing his mistake, he quickly tried to remedy it. “Uh bring me up something!”

“Oh is Kakashi there with you?” Rin asked, her voice perking up. “Could you ask him if he wants to come too?”

“He’s just running downstairs to grab snacks.” Obito tried to sound as convincing as possible, but he’d never been a good actor. “But yeah I’ll ask him.”

“Okay!” 

“...”

“...”

“So go ask him!”

“Right.” Obito put the phone down on the comforter, struggling to come up with a plan. Kakashi currently had his cock in his hand, resting against his cheek, his lips dragging up from base to tip with his tongue darting out, his eyes half-lidded with lust. Obito tried to rustle the comforter against the microphone in an attempt to muffle the sound slightly, while smacking his hands against his side table to mimic foot steps. He had to stop though to grab onto Kakashi’s hair for some sort of stability, which only made the other teen moan in response. 

“He said yes.” Obito said, breathlessly, feeling the vibrations from Kakashi’s throat around his cock as he moaned. “What time did you want us over?”

“Uh dinner will be ready in like, an hour and a half, but you can come over whenever. Bring your books so we can study for the test after!” Obito couldn’t answer, he was too mesmerized by Kakashi’s hips pushing back against the bed as if he was getting off to sucking his dick. 

“Obito!”

“Right! Sorry uh, we’ll be there in a bit.”

“Okay see you soon!” Not even waiting for the sentence to end, Obito hung up the phone and threw it onto the side table. 

“Shit Kakashi.” Grabbing Kakashi’s hair with his other hand, he allowed himself to become fully enveloped in the pleasure. “Y-you’re gonna make me cum.”

Kakashi rolled his eyes as if to say, _that’s the point, idiot_ , before increasing his pace. Obito didn’t last long after that, a loud moan ripping its way out of him as he came hard down his best friend’s throat. Kakashi pulled off of him with a wet pop and sat back up, reaching for his books. 

“Don’t you want me to finish you off?” Obito asked sheepishly. Maybe he could get Kakashi to say his name the way he spoke Sensei’s earlier. Kakashi looked at him with a raised eyebrow like he’d just asked him a regular, stupid question.

“I’m good.” Kakashi shrugs before packing his books into his bag, calmly, as if he hadn’t just sucked the soul out of Obito. 

“Oh...okay.” Obito tucked himself back into his pants and sat up, trying to come to terms with what just happened.

“So did Rin say what her mom’s making for dinner?”

**Author's Note:**

> As I was writing this, my cat threw up all over the floor.  
> Anyway, uh I'm still working on Tsuki No Oka in case anyone also reads that, just needed to take a break! The third chapter is almost done. Also, maybe I'll continue this? Depends on the response I guess  
> anyway  
> have a lovely day


End file.
